


A Game of Thanks

by FalseSmiles1864



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, F/F, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Thanksgiving, Truth or Dare, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseSmiles1864/pseuds/FalseSmiles1864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seemed like a normal Thanksgiving at Derek's loft with the pack. Stuffing, Turkey, and lots of laughter, but, what wasn't normal was the freak snowstorm that decided to hit in California, effectively cutting off all power sources and all roads were blocked off.</p><p>Ya' know how normal families would sit around and drink hot cocoa while playing cards? Well, the pack didn't get the luxury because low and behold someone came up with the brilliant idea to play truth or dare and the next thing they know Stiles is going off a mile a minute about what happened after the fateful Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingfishgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfishgirl/gifts).



> So, i was a friends house last night and we ended up talking about Sterek. When you get both of us in the same room something bad is bound to happen.
> 
> So here is a story with both Thanksgiving and Halloween.... even tho we aren't even that close to either holiday.
> 
> Welp. Hope ya enjoy out crazy idea :D

Twas the night of Thanksgiving and all through the loft the pack was enjoying their night together when Stiles decided to look out of the window and saw that it was snowing... in the middle of November. Then later that night, the storm started to get so bad that the power ended up going off in Derek's loft.

"Great. Derek where do we keep the candles?" Stiles asked as he started to move around the loft waiting for Derek to give him an answer. Stiles hadn’t been living there long, ever since the two of them got together after Halloween.

“The candles are in the hallway closet. I’ll get the fire going in the fireplace while you get the candles and set them up around the loft.” Stiles nodded, knowing Derek could clearly see him and walked towards the hallway closet, still a little surprised how well he could see in the dark with his eyes now, ever since he was bitten.

Reaching the hallway closet, pulling open the door and looking through the shelves looking for the candles. Finally after a good five minute of searching, he found the few candles Derek kept and walked back to the living room where the pack was cuddled around the fire trying to stay warm. Even though they all knew it would take a lot for any of them to actually get cold. Well, except for Danny, Allison and Lydia who were human.

Danny was cuddled up into Jackson’s side on one side of the couch trying to stay warm, all the while Jackson was unfolding a blanket that was close by and cover the both of them with it. Allison and Lydia were cuddled together in one of the bigger armchairs that was closer to the fireplace and were covered in a thick blanket someone must have gotten out of one of the spare rooms.

Boyd and Erica were sitting on one side of the love seat across from the armchair Allison and Lydia were cuddle up in, covered up in a light blanket that was hanging over the back of the love seat. Next to them Scott and Isaac are cuddled up together with Isaac curling into Scott's side as they stay warm with the heat from the flames.

Looking around Stiles found Derek sitting at the other side of the couch next to Danny and Jackson. Noticing there were no more blankets, Stiles walked back to the room he and Derek shared and pulled the comforter off the bed and dragged it out into the living room. He walked over to where Derek was sitting and decided to sit right in his lap and pulled the blanket up off the ground to cover the both of them. Making sure the blanket wouldn’t fall off them if they were to move.

“Let's play a game. Seeing as there is no power and we will probably be snowed in by the time any of us actually try and leave. So it basically means we’re all staying the night here.” Allison suggested as she looked around at the rest of the pack to see them all nodding at her.

“What game did you have in mind?” Stiles asked, his attention on Allison waiting to see what kind of game she would suggest. Stiles lightly elbowed Derek in the ribs at the annoyed sound he made at the thought of Stiles wanting to join in on the game she came up with. Derek knew that if Stiles participated in the game he would also be forced to play along.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Allison suggested looking around at the rest of the pack. 

"I'm in!" chimed in Danny, Lydia, Erica, Isaac, Scott, and Stiles. Boyd looked towards Derek and shrugged his shoulders deciding to play along. Derek gave a defeated sigh because he knew he was going to have to play along even it he didn't really want to.

"Great! I'll get the bottle!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing off the blanket that was covering Derek and himself and ran off to the kitchen. Derek sat there surpised that Stiles moved that quick and without even using his werewolf speed. 

Stiles walked back into the living room carrying a glass beer bottle he probably grabbed out of the recycling bin on its side on the table in the middle of the couches and chairs. 

"Alright, who spins first?" Lydia asked looking around to see who would want to start.

"I'll do it." Danny said, untangling himself from Jackson and the blanket they were using, moving his way towards the bottle so he could spin it. Reaching the bottle he spun it with everyone waiting for it to stop on its first victim.

As the bottle ominously loomed in Stiles' direction, he spoke the one word nobody thought they would hear come from his mouth with a grin on his face.

"Truth." The whole pack looked at Stiles in surprise at the word that came out of his mouth. Everyone knew that he always picked dare, no matter what the dare turned out to be. He looked towards Danny who was smirking thoughtfully as he pondered the question he wanted to ask.


	2. The Halloween Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles recalls the guidelines of the bets he made with Jackson for Halloween night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For his Halloween costume minus the hat - http://img.alibaba.com/wsphoto/v0/448257800/Free-shipping-wholesale-red-black-lace-corset-sexy-corset-party-dress-burlesque-sexy-bustier-corset-skirt.jpg
> 
> Stiles' wig - http://wigznweave.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/brown-wig-21.jpg

Danny took a minute and pondered his question for a few more seconds before he finally decided to ask what he knew the rest of the pack wanted to know. 

"How did you and Derek actually become a thing?" he asked looking between Stiles and Derek, the question seemed to catch everyone’s attention as they seemed to be listening more intently than they were before. 

"Ask a different question." Derek growled lowly before glaring at Danny from his spot underneath Stiles. When Danny showed no move to ask a different question he growled once more then flashing his eyes, trying to intimidate the human on the other end of the couch. But before he could growl once more, Stiles moved to elbow him in the chest. 

Smirking, Stiles looked at Derek before turning back to Danny.

"Stiles, don't." Derek growled once more looking back at Stiles. But before he could stop him, Stiles smirked wider before replying.

"Challenge excepted."

As Stiles started to repay the events of that years Halloween, the pack leaned in the interest and Derek continued to brood and glare as Stiles opened his mouth and said, "Do you guys remember that bet I lost about the costume and I was forced to wear that skimpy outfit? Well, it starts there." 

*Flashback*

Stiles was on his way to the lacrosse field from his last class of the day to meet Jackson and Scott. The three of them were going to try and plan what the pack was going to do for the upcoming Halloween. 

When he finally managed to make it to the lacrosse field he could see that Scott and Jackson were practicing, and he couldn’t tell which one was winning.

“Seriously, do you guys do anything but play lacrosse, who is even winning right now?” Stiles asked as he finally made it to where he was standing in front of Scott and Jackson.  
“I am.” They both replied before quickly looking at each other and growling.

“I bet Scott was kicking your ass.” Stiles laughed as Jackson turned to glare at him.

“I can whip both of your asses all the way to Tuesday like I did in freshman year.” Jackson replied as he took a step closer to Stiles.

“Wanna try and put your money where your mouth is wolf-boy?”

“Well, what did you have in mind, dork?”

“If I win, you have to admit Scott and I are better lacrosse players,” Jackson’s glare seemed to intensify, “And if I lose, I have to hack into Coach’s computer and change your math grade to an A.”

Jackson seemed to contemplate that idea when suddenly his eyes lit up and he smirked at Stiles.

“Fine, Stilinski, if you win I’ll admit you two are the better players, but I really don’t care what my math grade is, instead you’ll have to wear this outfit I bought for Danny that he refused to wear for Halloween.”

“Stiles, don’t do it, I’ve seen the outfit, don’t agree to it, you don’t know what you are getting yourself into!” Scott exclaimed as he went to stand next to Stiles. Stiles took a quick glance and Scott then turned back to smirk at Jackson.

“Fine, Whittmore, you’re on.” He said as he moved to grab the lacrosse stick out of Scott’s hands and run onto the field, waiting for Jackson to stand across from him.

After about five minutes of playing against Jackson and Stiles was already on the grass out of breath. Why did he decide to take the bet in the first place? Because he though he could really beat Jackson, but in the end he ended up on his ass, being the loser.

“Told you I could still kick your ass, Stilinski.” Jackson said cockily as he walked over to where Stiles was on the ground and offered a hand out to Stiles, which Stiles took and was pulled to his feet.

“Yeah, yeah, stop being so cocky jackass. What does this stupid costume look like?” Stiles grumbled as he turned his back to Jackson and started to walk over to where Scott was sitting on the bleachers with a pained expression.

Sitting next to Scott, Stiles looked up to Jackson who was now standing in front of the two. 

“I’ll go pick it up from my house and I’ll meant both of you at his house.” Jackson said, nodding his head towards Scott to tell whose house they would be meeting at. 

“Fine, just hurry up and go get the damn costume. Let’s go Scott, I’ll give you a ride to your place.” Stiles mumbled as he stood and started making his way to the school parking lot where his Jeep was parked.

The car ride to Scott’s house was silent. Stiles refused to talk about how he lost against Jackson, and Scott just didn’t know what to say to comfort his best friend. When they finally reached Scott’s house, they both jumped out of the Jeep and made their way inside the house and up to Scott’s room, where Stiles promptly fell face first into the bed. 

“I can’t believe I lost to that douchebag. Like what was I thinking. Scott why didn’t you talk me out of it!”

“Dude, I tried but you were too damn determined to try and beat him. I told you to stop and you didn’t listen. Sorry bro.” 

Stiles jumped slightly when Scott’s bedroom door opened, only to realize it was Jackson. Stiles noticed he was carrying a black bag, which he threw in Stiles direction onto the bed. Stiles nervously reached for the bag, he really didn’t know what he was expecting, but from Scott’s actions earlier on the field it couldn’t be anything good.

But what he pulled out of the bag was something he really wasn’t expecting. It was a sexy costume, something that Allison or Lydia would wear, and it almost made him laugh that Jackson tried to get Danny to wear it.

Keyword, almost made him laugh. Now it was Stiles who was going to be stuck wearing it. What he pulled out of the bag was a black and red striped corset with red frill on top. Connected to the corset was a black skirt with red on the ends and a red bow that would be on his side. 

Stiles looked down at the costume in his lap and then looked up at Jackson. 

“You can’t be serious right now.” 

“Oh, that not all of the costume, there is more in the bag.” Jackson replied, the smirk on his face widening. 

Stiles glared before he reached into the bag once more only to pull out some fishnet leggings and a light brown wig. Stiles eyes widened at the wig, it was just about the same shade as his own hair, almost like Jackson knew he would end up making Stiles wear the costume. 

“Seriously? Did you know that I would end up being stuck wearing this costume? This wig is like the same color as my hair.” Stiles asked, seriously curious.

“Before a came here I went and bought a wig that I thought would match your hair color. I thought it would be funny to see. Now go try everything on. We have to make sure the costume will fit.” Jackson said, and now he was full on grinning. As if torturing Stiles was the highlight of his day. Stiles groaned but none the less, got up off the bed and moved to the bathroom that was connected to Scott’s room before closing the door behind him. 

Five minutes later, Stiles emerged from the bathroom wearing everything that he pulled out of the bag. As soon as Jackson saw him, he burst out laughing like it was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen in his life, and when Stiles turned to face Scott, Stiles noticed that he was laughing right along with Jackson.

“Seriously, I absolutely hate both of you right now. This is so stupid. I’m not going to wear this thing.”

Jackson finally called down enough to where he could answer Stiles.

“You made a bet, and you lost Stilinski, you can’t turn back now.”

“Fine I’ll wear the stupid costume, but let’s make another bet, hmm?”

“What so you can lose again? Bring it on.” Jackson agreed.

“How about I have to play this character perfectly, such as wearing heels, makeup, and even getting my nails done. And if I pull it off you have to ask Danny out on a date.”

“And if you lose?” Jackson asked as he nervously looked at Stiles. 

“If I lose you I’ll have to confess to Derek.” Stiles suggested. It wasn’t anything new about his crush on Derek. Stiles was pretty sure the whole pack knew. Well, except for Derek. 

“Fine. If you win and keep up the character then I’ll ask Danny on a date, and if you lose then you have to confess to Derek but you have to confess to him in that outfit.” Jackson finally agreed after he took a few minutes to think it over.

Stiles grinned, he knew why Jackson agreed, he thought the he was going to win the bet again. Well, this time, Stiles wasn’t planning on losing and he would make sure he won. 

“Fine, it’s a bet.” Stiles smirked as he and Jackson shook hands.


	3. The Haunting Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles lets Allison and Lydia in on the bet and they help him make the finishing touches on his outfit; Stiles makes his way over to Derek's loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' Heels- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/55/3c/1d/553c1df9f33028e7d9969fdba36fe131.jpg
> 
> Eye makeup- https://i.ytimg.com/vi/M0ii1W0tQLs/hqdefault.jpg

"Fine, it's a bet." Stiles smirked as he and Jackson shook hands.

*~*

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" Danny exclaims interrupting Stiles, turning to look and Jackson.

"Uhhh," Jackson looks dumbfounded as he is face to face with his angry boyfriend. "Stiles!"

"Jackson." Stiles retorts.

"Jackson!" Danny exclaims.

"Danny!" Jackson yells.

"Donkey." Isaac chimes in.

"Seriously, back to the point, idiots." Derek grumbles.

"Did it really take a bet for you to ask me out?" Danny asks as he turns to glare at Jackson.

"Uhm, well, you see, uhmmm, I-I yeah, kinda." Jackson replies stammering and looking anywhere but the group of people staring at him and his angry boyfriend. 

"Stop! You two can sort this shit out when I am done finishing the story. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue." Stiles snaps, glaring at the fighting couple and sighing. Looking around the room Stiles watched as the pack slowly quieted at his words. All eyes turned to him as he once more continued.

*~*

He'd left Scott's house after trying on the stupid costume and now he was home, wondering if he should let the rest of the pack in on the stupid bet he and Jackson made. But soon after contemplating it, he decided not to. Well, at least not the whole pack. Only Allison and Lydia.

With that thought in mind, he made his way outside to his Jeep and climbed in. Before driving off, he sent a text to both Allison and Lydia, telling them to meet him at the mall in the food court.

Finally starting his Jeep, he pulled out of the driveway and made his way towards the mall.

Upon reaching the mall, he parked and made his way into the mall. When he walked through the doors he immediately started searching for the redhead he considered one of his best friends. That is until he heard someone yell out his name. Turning to his left he noticed Lydia and Allison sitting at a table towards the corner. Walking towards them, he seated himself on the opposite side of the table.

"So why did we have to meet you here?" Lydia asks and she stares at Stiles.

"Well, I figured i'd let you guys know what was going to be happening with my costume for Halloween, and I wanted to know what you two had decided on for yours." He replies nervously, not exactly sure if he really wanted to tell them that he lost a bet against Jackson, but soon enough figured that they were going to find out anyway. 

"Lydia and I are going as two of the fairies from the Tinkerbell movies. She is going to be Rosetta and I'm going as Silvermist," Stiles gave the both of them weird looks, "Hey, don't judge, after all the shit all of us have been through, we could all deal with a little bit of Disney." Allison explained, irritated by the looks she was receiving from Stiles.

"Hey, I'm not judging. But you guys have to promise not to laugh at me when I tell you what my costume is."

"Aren't you going to be Batman so Erica can be Catwoman?" Lydia inquires.  
"Well, that's the thing. I kind of made a bet with Jackson. And lost." He explained.

"You made a bet with Jackson?” Allison asked, only to be met with a nod, “What did you bet on this time?”

“Well, you see, him and Scott were practicing lacrosse and he said some stuff and I said some stuff and we made a bet. The bet was that I could beat him at a round of lacrosse. I swear he cheated. And in the end I lost. And for losing I have to wear this costume he bought for Danny. Danny refused to wear it so now I’m stuck wearing it. He made sure to buy me a wig and everything.”  
By the time he was finished explaining part of the situation both Allison and Lydia were staring at him in disbelief.

“You should have known that you were going to lose to Jackson in the first place. But right now I feel like that isn’t the whole story, not what happened after? And what is the costume?” Lydia asked.

“The costume is basically a red and black burlesque outfit. He even bought a wig for me, same color as my hair but its long enough to reach below my shoulder blades.” He was looking down at the table while talking, and when he hadn’t heard either girl talk, he looked up with the both of them staring with shocked expressions. “I told you not to judge. Anyways, after I tried it on, costume, wig, and the stupid fishnet leggings, I went and made another bed with Jackson.” At that both Lydia and Allison gave an exasperated sigh.

“You never learn do you?” Allison muttered under her breath. At that she received a low human growl from Stiles. “What did you bet on now?”

“Tomorrow night I have to stay in character for the most part and if I lose I have to confess to Derek while in costume.” Stiles explained, only to receive a ‘of course’ from Lydia. “But, if I win the bet, Jackson has to confess to Danny and ask him on a date.” At that both Allison and Lydia started to laugh. “Now comes the part where I need both of you to help me. If I’m going to play this character I still need the perfect shoes, and Lydia I’m going to need you to do my makeup tomorrow.” 

Lydia agreed as soon as he stopped talking and Allison all but shouted her agreement. Finally, after discussing a few more things, the three of them made their way further into the mall to find the perfect shoes and makeup for the next night.

*~*

Stiles was pacing around his room, waiting for Allison and Lydia to arrive. It was finally Halloween night and the three of them agreed to meet up at six o’clock at Stiles house. 

Finally, Stiles heard knocking at the front door and his dad talking to whoever was at door. In the next few seconds there was a knock at his bedroom door and Lydia and Allison walked in bags in their hands.

“Took you guys long enough.” Stiles says impatiently.

“Seriously? We are right on time, quit being so antsy. So where is this costume that you have to wear?” Allison asks, waiting as Stiles walks over to his closet and pulls out a black bag which contains his costume. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go and put in on.” Lydia demands, but before he could make his way to the door Lydia stops him once more. “And take this, you can’t play a proper character without them.” She says as she hands him another small bag along with the box he knew his shoes would be in. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and finished making his way into the hallway, towards the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he closes the door behind himself before he looks in the small bag Lydia had handed him.

“Of course,” He yelled, knowing that both Allison and Lydia could hear him, and his father but not really caring, “Of course, because how could this stupid costume ever be complete without that! Both of you just love torturing me, don’t you?”

“You know it! Now be quiet and put it on!” he heard Allison yell back at him.

“I’m going to pretend that I have no idea what you three are talking about, but Stiles, don’t argue with the girls.” His father yells up the stairs from the living room.

Stiles huffed before he pulled out the black thong that was in the stupid little bag Lydia had given him. Pulling off his boxers he struggles to put it on. Then he struggles to put on the fishnet leggings and after that it’s the skirt and corset top.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he is actually quite surprised by how good he looks. The corset fits perfectly and shows off the little bit of curves he has, but the costume isn’t complete just yet.

Next Stiles picks up the wig and take about five minutes trying to figure out how to get it on before he finally gets it. Taking another look in the mirror, he is once again surprised by how well he is actually able to pull it off. All that is left is his makeup and to put on the shoes and he will be done.

Making his way back to his room, he notices the door is closed and knocks, just in case the girls were getting ready as well. A few seconds later the door was pulled open by Lydia, but what he was greeted with was both girls already in costume and Allison standing in front of his mirror curling her hair.

“Wow, if I didn’t know you were a boy, I don’t think I could tell. I think this looks better on you than it would have been on Danny.” Allison comments, looking at Stiles through the reflection of the mirror. 

“Thanks? Anyways can you guys do my makeup? I want to get this all over with already.” At that Lydia grabs his wrist and pulls him over to sit on the bed, looking over his costume and pulling out the red and black eye shadow from her makeup bag that she had brought over with her, Lydia began to cover Stiles eyes.

Taking the time to sit very still while Lydia did his makeup was making him antsy. He was nervous to see everyone’s reactions. Once she finally finished, she turned to look at Allison to see that she was also finished and ready to go.

“Now I need to do my makeup and we can go and meet everyone in the park.” Lydia explained, turning to walk over to the mirror to complete her costume. “Stiles, you still need to put on the shoes to complete your costume.” Stiles grumbled, pushing himself off the bed and making his way over to the desk where he had set his shoes down when he first got into the room. Slipping them on he was now about five inches taller than he was, and if he though about it, he would probably be about as tall as Derek now.

“Can we go now? Everyone will be waiting in the park already, and we will be late if we stay here any longer.” 

“Quit being so grumpy, you’re starting to act like Derek. Anyways I’m done getting ready, so let’s go already.” Lydia says as she turns around to look at both Allison and Stiles. “And if I must say so, you actually look really good in your costume.”

*~*

Finally making it to the park, the three of them climbed out of the Jeep and made their way further into the park to try and find their group of friends. 

“Hey! Over here!” 

Hearing the yell, the three of them turned to see a group of people that could be none other than the pack. Walking over to them, Stiles took in everyone’s costumes. Jackson and Danny were dressed up as pirates, while Scott and Isaac were dressed up as the Mad Hatter and the Red King. Erica was dressed as Catwoman, and Stiles knew he was supposed to be her Batman, and Boyd looked like himself, until he knew that Stiles was looking for his costume and he shifted into his werewolf form.

Stiles could see the surprised look on Jackson’s face only for it to turn into a smirk when he realized Stiles was glaring at him.

“I thought you guys were coming with Stiles, who is she?” Isaac asks, looking past both Lydia and Allison to stare at Stiles.

“This is Stiles.” Lydia replies.

“Shut. Up.” Stiles grumbles only to be with with gasps and a series of ‘no way’s. “I lost a bet to Jackson. Get over it, anyways where is Derek? Wasn’t he supposed to meet us all here?”

“Never mind that. You were supposed to be the Batman to my Catwomen. And then you had to go and make a bet with Jackson, when you know you always lose the stupid bets.” Erica exclaimed. Just by looking at her, Stiles could tell that he just pissed her off, and that was never a good thing. 

“I really thought that I was going to be able to win this bet, and I swear he cheated!”

“I didn’t cheat, Stilinski. You just suck and lacrosse.” Jackson interrupted.

“Whatever douchebag. Now, is Derek going to meet us here or is he going to make me go all the way over to his loft and drag him out here?” 

“Pretty sure he going to make you go and drag him out. Come on, and I thought you would be the one to know him better than any of us.” Erica sighs exasperatedly. 

“Fine, I’ll go and pick him up. Where do you guys want to meet once I go get him?” 

“Just text one of us and we will let you know where we are at.” Danny says, finally saying something for the first time since Stiles and the girls arrived.

“That works. I’ll be back.” Stiles says as he turns to leave the park to make his way to his Jeep, only to be stopped my Jackson telling him to wait.   
“What do you want Douchebag?”

“Will you just shut up for a second?” He says, turning back to face Danny. “I’ve been wanting to ask you this for awhile but I never knew if you would take me seriously.” He says as he makes sure Danny is looking at him. “Would y-you go out with, me?” He asks, nervously stuttering and trying to keep his attention souly on Danny.

“Seriously you idiot, I thought you would never grow a pair and ask.” Danny exclaims and he throws himself at his boyfriend. Over Danny’s shoulder, Jackson could see Stiles glaring at him. Jackson had just messed up the bet and Stiles knew it. 

“Asshole.” Stiles grumbled under his breath, knowing that Jackson could clearly hear him but obviously not caring. “I’m leaving now.” He says as he finally making his way over to his Jeep and climbs in before starting the engine and making his way in the direction of Derek’s loft.


End file.
